


1st April

by YooDidii



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: April Fool's Day, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Sherlock, Oblivious John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooDidii/pseuds/YooDidii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is a perfect day to ask John on a date.<br/>Yup.1st April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st April

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Sherlock's fanfiction.
> 
> English is not my first language and this work is unbeta'd, so I'm sorry if you find some grammar errors here.  
> Hope you'll enjoy the story~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Today is the day.

He has been waiting for this day and he wouldn't hesitate anymore.

Sherlock  will ask John on a date after pinning him for years.

He couldn’t stop fidgeting on his coach and was playing with the hem of his shirt. He glanced at the clock. John will be back home in fifteen minutes. He can do this. He is Sherlock Holmes, damn it! He doen't want to keep silent and pinning for his best friend anymore. He doubted that John will accept his offer, but at least he's willing to try.

Sherlock had thought about this (how to ask your bestfriend on a date without embarrassed yourself) for a long time and picked out the perfect time to asked John out.

1st April.

Yeah, April fool’s day.

He’s not afraid of being rejected, he had been alone for a long time after all. So, he’s not worried. He's afraid if he loss his best friend. If John is decided to reject him, he will say that he's joking, move on and act as if nothing happen. He could delete all of the information about what he did.

This is 1st April. So,  _everyone_  can fool anyone. This is a perfect plan.

And if John say yes… well…. He has never think about that possibility. Because…  who’s in his right mind that want to have a relationship with someone like Sherlock?

Minutes later, he heard faintly John and Mrs. Hudson conversation downstair. John said good bye to her and going upstair. Each steps make Sherlock’s heart thumped loudly. The door opened and John appeared with the groceries.

“Hey, Sherlock. Do you wanna have some tea?”

Without waiting for Sherlock reply, John walked to the kitchen. He filled the kettle and put it on the stove. He was humming slightly while Sherlock approached him quietly.

“Dinner. At Angelo’s. 8 pm.”

John turned his body to looked at his bestfriend. Sherlock looks….nervous? No no, John has never seen Sherlock like this. Something is up.

“Are we going to celebrate something?”

“No. Just dinner.”

John narrowed his eyes and Sherlock fought hard the urged to flee from the room. It have been years since John living with Sherlock, but sometimes, he's still can’t read his bestfriend’s mind. When the realization came to him, John’s eyes wide comically.

“Oh, God… Sherlock… are you ask me on a date?”

Sherlock freeze on his place and stared blankly at John’s face. After a long silence, he opened his mouth.

“Yes. I am.”

John blinked once. And twice. A big grin stretched across his face.

“Well, okay. I mean.. all right, I’ll go with you.”

Did John just say yes to him? Or he just misheard it?

“Sherlock? I said yes. I agreed to have dinner with you.”

That was…. Unexpected.

“Good.”

Sherlock turned his body and drew a long breath of relief.

John said _yes_. He said YES.

He walked away from the kitchen and intended to locked himself in his bedroom. And maybe do a little celebration in his mind palace. But John’s voice halted his step.

“Wait, Sherlock! You were not trying to fool me, right? Because… well… today is 1st April. You know…. April fool’s day.”

Sherlock is panicking inside. Does John know about his plan? What if John knew and then hate him??

After he calmed himself, he turned his head and raised his eyebrow.

“Do you think I’ll  do something stupid like that? You know that I’m not interested to something common like April fool’s day. ”

“No! of course not! It’s just… never mind.”

John dismissed him and told him to wait for his tea on the couch.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yeah. Sherlock has finally asked John on a date and he said yes.

No one will ever know about the truth.  _No one_. Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, Greg, especially John…

His plan will always be his little secret. Forever.

His April fool’s _Confession_  Day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
